Zutara Love
by Heatherlicious
Summary: Zuko dreamed of starting a family. A family he never had.
1. The New News

In Third Person Perspective:

It was about two thirty in the morning when Zuko got out of his bed. He walked out of his red Fire Lord bedroom and onto the porch. His hands were on the cold railing but he didn't mind, thoughts were racing through him, most of them about his dreams. He got all he's ever wanted, a beautiful wife, to be Fire Lord, and to help stop the 100 year old war. But one thing was missing, he wanted a family.

Zuko stood there for about thirty minutes until he heard someone vomiting in the bathroom. He looked back and saw Katara by the toilet.

"Katara are you-" he said until he was interrupted.

"I'm fine! Just leave alone."

"Katara, if you're sick then we need to see a doctor!"

"Zuko! I told you already, I am-" but she turned around to vomit again.

"Ok ok. I'll try not to annoy you next time."

"Thank you."

Zuko lay on his bed for next twenty minutes while he listened to Katara vomiting in the bathroom. He stared at the ceiling and worried. _Is Katara ok? What's_ _happening to her?_ _Will she be alright?_ He thought about these questions again and again until he fell asleep. Katara then got back in bed and kissed Zuko goodnight.

"Good night, my Heroic Firebender." Katara whispered.

In Katara's Perspective:

I woke up to the sound of myself vomiting again. I felt sick, dizzy, and about to die. I sighed and thought about what was happening to me. All I could think about was _I feel like I'm about to die_. I got out of the bathroom and practically fell onto the bed. I was so tired of waking up in the morning finding myself vomiting. I looked for Zuko while lying on the bed. _Where did Zuko go now?_ I thought. So I got up, got dressed and walked around the whole palace looking for Zuko. _Where is he? _I thought again and again until I gave up and walked straight to the kitchen. But then a sharp pain appeared in her stomach.

"Ow!"

"Hi Katara!"

I breathed in and put the pain aside and turned around. "Oh. Hey Sokka." I said as if there was no pain.

"What's wrong? You seem dead and pale." Sokka asked like a curious little boy.

"Nothing. Why? Do I look ok?"

"No, didn't you here me? You look like you're dead."

"Ok ok I get it, I looked like I am dead. Anyway how is Suki doing?"

Sokka sighed and thought about his pregnant wife. "Well she's been going through so much mood swings. Only four months pregnant and she's yelling. She just told me to get food for her and a glass of water. Stupid Hormones."

Then both of us heard Suki yell. "Sokka! Where's is my food! I asked you five minutes ago for some food! Hurry up!"

"Coming Sweetheart! I love you!"Sokka screamed frantically.

I smiled. "That's is not going to buy you time." I said while Sokka ran away to get food.

When I got to the kitchen and Zuko came up from behind me.

"Miss me?" and gave me a heartwarming kiss. I kissed back. "Yes."

When we parted I asked Zuko "Where were you?"

"Out on the bedroom porch, you didn't see me?"

"No."

"Oh. Well I'm here now."

"I see that." I whispered into his ear while give him a hug.

"How about we go for a picnic today? Azula is helping me with me Fire Lord Duties, so I can have a break today."

"Sounds fun. Let's go then."

So we went outside with a basket with food inside and sat down. I leaned my head on Zuko's shoulder and sighed. _This day couldn't get better. _I thought to myself. We talked for hours until a sharp pain appeared in my stomach again but worse this time.

"Ow! Ahhh….ow….." I screamed.

"Katara what's wrong!"

"My stomach…." I barely got those words out.

Ten minutes past and I woke up finding the nurse rubbing her hand on my stomach.

"Ow…ahh…. Where are….ow….we?

"We are in the Fire Nation's best hospital." I heard Zuko say.

"Ow…."

The nurse started to speak "Well, I have good news! Everything is fine and you and your baby are both healthy." The nurse smiled.

Then I realized something. "Wait! Me and my_ baby_!" I turned to Zuko,it looks like from his expression he was thinking the same thing.

The nurse looked confused "I am sorry Fire Lady Katara I didn't mean to scare you but, you're pregnant."

I smiled with joy and gave Zuko a hug. "Can't you believe this Zuko! We're going to be parents!"

Zuko and I thanked the nurse and walked out of the hospital.

"Katara this is great! We're finally going to be parents!

"Yes we are." I said while giving him a kiss.

Third Person Perspective:

It was about one in the morning and Zuko and Katara were in bed. Zuko stared at the ceiling, he was thinking about Katara and the baby. Katara was sound asleep, but Zuko wasn't even the least bit tired. He got out of bed and onto the porch. He put his hands on the cold railing but he didn't mind. He looked at the stars admirably. His mind raced with thoughts, but only one thought stayed in his mind. He was finally going to have the family he never got.


	2. Sokka, a Father!

**Zuko's POV**

_I am ready to fight. _I thought. _I am going to make this general cry. _I kept thinking while holding my fighting stance. I was in an Agni Kai arena, with fire nation citizens all around me.

"Are you ready Prince Zuko?" the referee announced.

"Yes."

"Your opponent is…. Fire Lord Ozai!"

"What?" _I can't attack my own father. _I kept thinking what to say.

"I surrender!" I yelled so everybody could hear. I looked around me and everybody gasped.

"A coward! My son cannot be a coward!" My father screamed. "You shall pay!"

But before I could explain, fire shot from my father's fist and burnt the left side of my face.

"Ahhhh!" Both of my hands were on the side of my face that was burnt. Rage and anger were boiling inside of me. But I didn't do anything to show it.

Then I was sobbing not because I was burnt but because my own father burnt me. _Why would he do this to me? Why? _

My eyes shot open. I quickly sat up and gasped for air. I was staring at the mirror across from me, while touching my scar. _These dreams keep haunting me. I've had this dream for five days now. _I turned my head left and right, and Katara was nowhere to be seen. I got of bed and sat on the edge of it. Tears were coming out of my eyes because of what my heartless father did to me. I walked to the porch and thought my mother instead of my father now, where she was or how she's doing. Then Katara walked up from behind and laid her head on my shoulder. Katara was four mouths now, I was surprised how fast time passed by.

"Hi honey," I said.

"Morning Zuko. Are you ok? You seem down," She said while rubbing her swollen belly.

"It's just that I keep having this dream, well it's kind of a memory really."

"Oh. What is the dream about?" Katara asked curiously. I sighed.

"Do you remember when were imprisoned together?"

"Yeah."

"Do you remember the story I told you about my scar."

"Yes."

"That memory has been coming in my dreams for the last five days."

"I'm sorry to hear that," She paused "Will this make you feel better?" And Katara leaned closer to kiss me, I leaned closer too. Right when we were lip to lip, Sokka opened the door with a force.

"Hey guys! Look who's-" Both of us were staring at Sokka. Each of our bodies in each of our arms, standing on the porch ready to kiss until Sokka comes rushing in. _Well that really ruined the whole moment! _I screamed in my head.

"Oh you guys were um….having a moment huh?" Sokka asked. He looked embarrassed.

"Yeah. We _were_. Until you come barging in!" Katara said angrily.

"Sorry. But look who's here!"

"Ok. Fine, let's go." I agreed.

The three of us walked down to the palace entrance, there stood Toph and Aang.

**Katara's POV**

All six of us were in the palace dining room having dinner, husband and wife sitting across from each other.

"What brings you guys to the fire nation?" I asked.

"Well we were going to go to the northern air temple for some sightseeing. Until Twinkle Toes changed his mind and decided to visit you guys," Toph said staring at me.

"That's nice of you," I said in an appreciating way. There was a small silence after that.

"And Katara, it looks like you've settled down," Aang spoke, breaking the silence. Aang was looking at her swollen stomach.

I was a little embarrassed because Aang and I did have a history. "Yeah," I said rubbing my stomach. I looked at Zuko who was just staring at his plate.

"Zuko, what's wrong?" Aang asked.

"Nothing really. It's-" Zuko explained. Then Suki screamed.

"Oww!" Suki yelled. "My water broke!"

"What?" Sokka said loudly with worry.

"It's ok, Sokka. Everything is going to be just fine," I said calmly. "Sokka, you and Zuko get Suki to her bedroom. Aang, get some water from the kitchen to your right. And Toph go get some rags if you can."

"Ok," Aang and Toph both agreed.

So Zuko, Sokka and I went to the bedroom. Sokka and Zuko laid Suki on the bed.

"Ok, Suki. Push!" I yelled. "Push!" Hot wind was blowing in from the patio and it wasn't really helping us cool off.

"Ow ow ow wow oh wow!" Suki was screaming, while sweat running down her face like a fountain. Suki pushed and pushed. It was really not much but a start. The Kioshi Warrior was grasping on Sokka's bleeding hand.

"Push!" Sokka told Suki.

Hours passed and Suki was halfway there. It was really tiring, and I was sweating like crazy. I looked around, and saw everybody covered in sweat.

"Ugh! Ow ow ow! Ahhh!" Suki was now hollering, and sweating to death. Aang and Toph ran in and helped Suki. Aang gave her water while Toph wiped off the sweat.

"Aang, Toph grab one of her legs!" I ordered.

"It's coming!" I told everybody. Hot wind was blowing in really hard now from the open patio doors. And Suki wasn't the only one sweating like crazy though, honestly I think Sokka was sweating more than Suki.

"How many more pushes?" Sokka asked. "Cause my hands aren't getting any better!"

"About two more!" I replied. There were about ten more screams after the first push.

"Ok, Suki one more!"

"I can't, it really hurts! Ugh!"Suki uttered the words.

"Please just one more." Sokka begged and kissed her on the cheek.

"Katara let me help you." Sokka volunteered.

"Ok." I responded. I wasn't sure if this was a good idea. Right when Sokka saw the baby's head, he fainted.

"WELL HE HELPED A LOT!" Suki yelled in pain.

"Come on Suki! One more push!" Aang encouraged.

"UGH! OWOWOWOWOW!"

"There Suki you're done!" Suki was now gasping for air, she sat up and looked at Sokka who was lying on the ground with his tongue out.

"Well Sokka was useless," Toph added.

"Suki it's a girl," I said.

"Really? Let me see her." I handed the baby to Suki, and everybody crowded around her. Everyone except Sokka, who was knocked out on the floor. Suki cradled the baby in her arms, which was sound asleep.

"You know this wasn't the first time Sokka fainted because of birth." Toph smirked. "He's such a girl."

"What are you going to name her Suki?" Aang asked.

"I am not sure, let's ask the guy who is knocked out on the floor." So I woke my fainting brother.

"So, what are you to name her Sokka?"

"I think have a name in mind, Destiny." Sokka finally announced.

**Third Person POV**

Zuko was just staring at the stars when Katara came in.

"You were awfully quiet today," Katara whispered into Zuko's ear while putting her head on his shoulder.

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"The dream I've been having. It's ok though, don't worry about it."

"Ok then. So whatever you're worrying about is only for you. But I hope this might make you feel better." So Katara leaned in to kiss Zuko and Zuko did the same. Both of them under the moonlight in each other's arms kissing, nothing could get better than that. 


	3. An Accidental Kiss

**Heyyyy Heather here. So here are TWO very important notes: ****SOKKA AND SUKI'S KID'S NAME IS ****MISAKI****, MEANING: idk as in I don't know the meaning. And ****SECOND ALL SLANTED WORDS ARE THOUGHTS. (just in case 4 u idiots.)**

**P.S. Me still don't own anything. Well of course I own some clothes and a phone and- OH FORGET IT! Just enjoy. n_n**

* * *

><p><strong>Katara's POV <strong>

It was four hours after twelve, and I've been up for three. Eyes open and hands lay on my six month belly. My head was faced toward the open patio doors. It was still dark outside and the moon was shining brightly. I sat up and stretched. _I am starving._

"Zuko," I whined. No answer.

"Zuko," still no answer. I turned around.

"ZUKO!"

"What?"

"I'm starving. Go get me food. Oh and I really want meat and water and some rice and-"

"Get to the point!"

"Don't yell at me! And go get my food!"

"Fine!" the tired Fire Lord got up and walked out of the room. "Stupid hormones," he muttered under his breath.

_I still am STARVING for some reason. I'd been hungry for days. Probably because I always barf it back in the toilet._ I thought about food for some time, but it soon changed about the baby. I really hope I was with a Bender, especially a Water Bender! I always wanted to teach younger ones Water Bending! Oh the excitement! _And where's Zuko with my food?_ I sat up and swung my feet over to the edge of the bed. I waited in that position for him. Then I felt a tickle on my right side.

I jumped up. "Ow!"

"Hello, honey," I heard Zuko's voice say. I gasped and turned around. He handed me the food, which I put it aside for now.

"Zuko! You scared me! And I told you not to do that! It makes the baby jumpy." He smiled and then rubbed my overgrown belly. His strong, warm hand felt comforting.

"Sorry Baby," He kissed my stomach. "Why are you still up?"

"Baby kicking, stomach hurting. The usual."

"Oh. How are you doing with it?"

"Fine, but how about _you_? Having those dreams still?

"Nah," He kissed me, I kissed back. "Now I'm having dreams that are coming true," He said in the middle of each kiss. We separated and I yawned.

"This is my dream that I always wanted," Zuko pointed at my large abdomen then placed a hand on it again and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Good night Katara. I love you always."

**Later…**

I woke up to pains and nausea. _I am literally sick and tired of this._ A streak of pain hit my stomach. "Ow!" I realized I screamed. _Zuko's been really worried over little pains, I need to hide them!_ I breathed in and out and tried to put aside the little pains. Zuko then came running in.

"Katara! Are you ok?"

"Zuko, I'm fine." I lied with a smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Zuko!"

"Ok Ok! You're fine got it! You're fine…" His voice trailed off as he walked away.

Making sure Zuko was in the Palace Library with Azula, I headed for the palace exit. I kept going into different halls and different rooms until I got there. I walked to the garden, while the sun's light shining brightly. I passed the flowers that I smell every morning and walked straight toward the garden's fountain. There stood Haru.

"Haru! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I decided to stay here at the Fire Nation instead of Ba Sing Se. Is that a problem?" Haru asked. I felt myself blush.

"No it's okay. You're not going to be banned." I smiled at him. We both sat on the side of the fountain, shoulder to shoulder.

"I guess you're Fire Lady Katara now huh?"

"Yeah I am. Married to the Fire Lord. Fire Lord is Zuko. So married to Zuko." There was silence afterward. _Said too much_.

"It's really nice to see you again Haru." I added to the silence. I sighed. _I am actually kind of glad that Haru is here. Don't know why though._

"And it's really nice to see you again Katara." He added. So we talked and talked until the sun went down a little. It was really nice, Haru's arm was over my shoulder but I never noticed. I closed my eyes and smiled. When I opened them I realized I was kissing Haru! I quickly pulled back and saw Zuko on the patio watching with anger.

"Oh no." I turned to Haru. "What are you doing Haru?" I shouted. "How could you?"

"Katara I'm sorry! I really didn't mean too! I'm sorry…" His voice trailed off as I ran away to the front garden. _I'm married! Married to Zuko! And I kissed another man who's NOT Zuko! Great, what am I going to say to him now! And on top of that, I am having a baby with Zuko, NOT Haru! ARGH! _I shrieked in my head. My mind ran with thoughts. So I sat on the ground weeping and scared of what Zuko will say. _Why did I have to kiss him?..._

**Zuko POV**

"How could she?" I hollered. "Why she ever kiss another man if she's already married? Argh!" I was ready bun the palace down with my Fire Bending_. If she wanted to kiss him in the first place she should have picked a spot where I won't see her when I walk out the front patio!_ I yelled in my head. I was practically going to explode. I walked to the kitchen still furious at Katara and ordered the servants to make my dinner. Katara then walked in looking sorry.

"Zuko I'm sorry! I-"

"Was kissing Haru!"

"Zuko, I didn't mean too! I alr-"

"I don't care! You still kissed him!"

"Zuko-"

"Katara, when you're MARRIED means that you DON'T kiss every man you see! And not just that but you're also having my baby!" I pointed to her swollen gut.

"First of all, I don't kiss every man I see! Second of all, it's MY child too! And maybe I don't want you to be the father!"

"Fine than Katara! Go raise your child by yourself! Because I DON'T CARE!" I bellowed. Then I thought twice about what I just said.

"FINE! If that what you really want, then DON'T BE THE FATHER!" Katara raced to the front entrance. I really wanted to be a father and start my own family but I can't do it if I'm always fighting with Katara.

"No! Katara wait! I'm sorry…." My voice trailed off. I felt so guilty, I had yelled at Katara, my beautiful, loving wife. _I am not going to forgive myself now! _I sighed. _I am so sorry Katara._

**Katara POV**

I was weeping my heart out. It was also raining which was just great. I was soaked, hungry, and my eyes felt droopy. Plus the baby was kicking a lot and they hurt. But the worse thing was that my heart felt really heavy.

"Please stop kicking mommy, please…" I whispered while I rubbed my stomach. "Ow…" I winced.

I walked down the empty street. I held my hurting stomach while tears came down my eyes. Then I felt a blanket put over my shoulders, I looked back and saw Iroh.

"Oh. Thank you Iroh."

"You're very welcome. Let's go inside."

We both walked in the small house that smelled like tea.

"What are you doing in the rain?"

"Crying," I said with my head down.

The old man sighed. "Here. You and your baby must eat," Iroh demanded and handed me a plate. I was starving and I always am. I had to miss lunch because of my fight with Zuko which was about eight hours ago. I ate and I ate until there was no food left on the table. _I think I had eaten all….. Oops._

"I'm sorry. Did I eat all the food?" I asked with a nervous smile.

"Don't worry, you should eat more. I need to lose a few pounds anyway," he chuckled.

"Thank you," I thanked. After we ate I explained to him what had happen today. What happened with me and Haru, and my fight with Zuko and why I was walking down the street, crying.

"You probably didn't mean to kiss him. You're a good wife and a going to be a great mother."

"I've probably said this a million times already but thank you Iroh. I think I'm going to go back and apologize to Zuko." I thanked him one last time and started heading for the palace. It was still raining but Iroh didn't have an umbrella. He did offer to hold a blanket over my head but I rejected it.

When I got to the palace, I walked in from the entrance, walked towards my bedroom and then I overheard Zuko and Sokka talking about me in the library. I stood by the doorway and listened.

"But Katara is so annoying sometimes! She can be so ignorant and self-centered! And if she wasn't having my baby, we would be divorced by now! But-"

_What? _My mind screamed. _What are you talking about Zuko?_ I ran outside with loud footsteps which Zuko apparently heard.

"Katara? Katara! Wait come back! Katara….."

I went to the farthest empty street sat down and started weeping. _Why would Zuko say that! Argh! I wish nothing ever happened today! _It was raining even harder now but honestly after all what happened today I really didn't care. I went to an empty street and started crying _again_! But this time I was crying harder.

**Zuko POV **

**(Starts to take place when Katara was crying on the streets.)**

_What did I do! _I was standing on the patio arms crossed, full of guilt. Staring at the rain made me feel even worse. I walked out of the palace and walked in the pouring rain in search of Katara. I was soaking wet, I even saw peasants laughing at me! But the worse thing was that my heart felt really heavy.

"Katara." I wander the whole city, still no sign of her. I looked from home to home, street to street. Still….. nothing. _Did Katara run away?_ I walked past an old house and looked through the window. There sat a couple with a few months old baby. The couple made stupid googly eyes and faces at it. Then I thought about Katara and me, how we would soon be parents too. I sighed at the thought. Soon I advanced to the palace with a guilty expression. I walked to the pond where my mother and I played. It was a breath-taking pond. And even though it was raining, it was still a sight to see. The image of my mother changed into Katara and our son. Katara, dazzling as ever, was playing with our beautiful child, who was probably five. It was all I could ever want, a family. I roamed around the whole palace with Katara on my mind. _I love you too much to let you go._ I stopped at the library and strolled inside. I sat at the nearest table deep in thought.

"Suki! Keep an eye on Misaki!" I heard Sokka yell. He then waltzed in here.

"Hey Zuko, why the long face?" The idiot said in a sarcastic way.

"You know…" I replied with my hands to my face.

"Zuko, its ok," He sat down

"How do you guys do it?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Suki never fight. Me and Katara….well a lot."

"Me and Suki never fight?" He laughed like a monkey. "HA! That's HILARIOUS!"

I was confused. "What?"

"Oh you're serious. Ok first of all me and Suki always fight. Second Katara is pregnant, so hormones and other stuff are going through her body. She probably doesn't mean to yell at you. Plus I bet she didn't even mean to kiss Haru. Haru probably kissed her."

"Yeah you might be right." Silence came in between both of us.

Until I broke it. "But Katara is so annoying sometimes! She can be so ignorant and self-centered! And if she wasn't having my baby, we would be divorced by now! But-" I heard footsteps. Katara dashed through the front entrance again.

"Katara? Katara! Wait come back! Katara….."

**Third Person POV**

Zuko set off to find his wife. The Fire Bender walked and walked, from street to street and found no sign of her. Crying peasants were the only people he saw. The last street in the city was his last place to go before heading back. He looked from left to right and saw another crying peasant. Or wait was that….

"Katara! What are you doing!" No response. He walked towards her, her head faced down.

"Katara… I'm sorry I yelled at you. And I want to be the father." He lifted her up, tilted her head so he could see his wife's blue oceanic orbs. Then he put his robe around her. The Fire Bender then gave the Water Bender a hug.

"Zuko I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to kiss him, honestly I think he kissed me." _Sokka was right!_

"And _you_ didn't even hear all that I wanted say in the library to Sokka," I added.

"What else did you want say?"

"That I will always love you, no matter what."

"Wait." Katara stopped. She tilted her head.

"What?"

"You always love Sokka?"

"No! Well I do love him like the brotherly kinda way but not the gay way cuz-"

"Just hug me again you idiot."

"Katara, I will always love you no matter what."

"Me too Zuko. Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>FUN FACT: There are 2,237 words in the story. A lotta words. Plez plez plez respond. I usually keep going with my stories when there are more encouraging responses. THANX. ZUTARA LOVE FUREVA!<strong>

**From, Heather Heather Heather!**


End file.
